


Nooks and Crannies - My Son, My Son

by kete



Series: Nooks and Crannies [8]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gap Filler, Gen, different POV, eigth episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kete/pseuds/kete
Summary: The eigth episode retold from Silas' POV: Audra is attacked by a neighbour's son, Heath comes to the rescue - inluding the famous gunroom scene (extended version!)PSA: While every fic in this series can be read as a stand-alone, there *is* an arc that develops over the course of the whole series.





	Nooks and Crannies - My Son, My Son

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this series twelve years ago, I was working with two language betas who helped me develop and maintain dialects and speech patterns of the characters. As I don't have access to them anymore this piece is sadly unbetaed, but I have tried to reproduce the characteristics we developped earlier.

So's Miss Audra's birthday comin' up and, Lordy, we're busy as can be. 'Cause it's not any old birthday, it's her twentieth and we're gonna have a real party, like in the old times! We've not had a shindig like that since Mr. Heath done come here. The family thought it'd be better him gettin' used to them first and all the gossip - old and new - bein' over and done with. We been scrubbin' the house top to bottom and polishin' the silver, plannin' the menu, even hirin' musicians 'cause there'll be dancin'!

Mr. Jarrod's taken Miss Audra to San Francisco for a shoppin' trip so's she can buy a new dress or three on his account as her birthday present and they've taken Mr. Heath with them to have him measured for an evenin' suit. ''A traumatic experience for everyone involved,'' as Mr. Jarrod done tell it after they're back. But he was smilin' as he said it.

**********

Now I'm jus' straightenin' up the bed rooms one Sunday mornin' before church, when Miss Audra goes into Mr. Heath's room and says, ''Look, Heath, I have brought you a shirt for your evening suit!''

I peek 'round the door and she's holdin' some frilly affair right out for him.

''Oh boy,'' he says aghast, ''what's that?''

''They're ruffles,'' says she.

''I know ruffles, they're all over your dresses, but what are they doin' on a shirt?'' he asks.

''They're ruffling,'' she says and giggles. ''Will you wear it? I want you to look real nice. Please?''

''I'll wear anythin' you say, sis, thank you.'' There's nothin' he wouldn't do for her and she knows it.

I come in, 'cause I know they won't mind, and say, ''That's a right nice shirt, Mr. Heath!''

He quirks me a half-smile and raises an eyebrow that says, ''You, too, Brutus?'' and I go on, ''An' when you come to the kitchen tomorrow mornin', I'll show you the table settin's.'' Can't have him confuse the salad fork with the cake one. Not that he normally does, but I'm playin' it safe.

He winces and she smiles fondly at him. ''Don't worry, you'll be fine,'' says she. ''Only we have to practice your dancing.''

''I'm really not much for dancin', sis,'' he says.

''Heath Barkley!'' she cries. ''You refuse to dance with me on my birthday?''

His shoulders sag and he plops down on the bed. He knows when he's beaten. ''All right, you can show me the newest steps and I'll try not to step on your toes.''

She flops down next to him – unladylike her mother would call it, but she knows she don't have to pretend with him – and asks, ''Why don't you like dancing?''

''It's not so much that I don't like it, it's more that I didn't have much opportunity,'' he explains. He gets that far away look of his and says softly, ''My mama and I used to dance when I was little.''

He stands up and executes a perfect elegant bow for her. ''May I have the honor of the next dance, Miss Barkley?''

''Why, Mr. Barkley!'' she cries, standin' up and curtseyin', ''Aren't you the dark horse!''

''Nope, that would be my Modoc,'' he says and sweeps her away. I'm laughin' at their antics as they dance 'round the bed.

''But,'' he says confidential-like, ''I never rightly know what to talk about with young ladies.''

''Well, you do talk an awful lot with Gal.''

''Yeah, but she ain't that demandin'. Mostly we talk about the weather.''

She laughs and says, ''My friends all say they like talking to you because you listen.''

''They do?''

She stands suddenly still and, holdin' his hands in hers, says, ''You did talk with Maria.''

He takes a deep breath and she says, ''I'm sorry, Nick said not to mention her name...''

''He said that?''

''Yes. He said that way you would soon forget. But you haven't, have you?''

That's Mr. Nick all right, I think. Willin' to help, but not rightly bein' able to understand how some people be different from him. This one never forgets a thing. He's been hurtin' inside. Hurtin' so bad he's raw with it, after that Miss Maria left him to go back East, but he's never said a word 'bout it, not even to me.

T'wasn't only Miss Maria though. T'was the humiliation of not bein' good enough in her father's eyes, right after he'd settled in a bit. He'd finally felt more at home and more at peace after all the fine things he'd done, like the cattle drive that would've been a disaster, if not for him. And the miners' strike he'd settled and the survey that followed. He done dare think he could be a real Barkley son, like his brothers. But then, like hoar frost on the first blooms of spring, Don Alfredo done teach him a lesson. That it'll be never different for him. That he'll never be good enough. As I done say, a stupid man, that Don Alfredo.

It's only these last few weeks that he seems to have gotten over it a bit and finally started eatin' a bit better and stopped spendin' all his free time - little as there was of it with Mr. Nick ridin' him so hard - alone. The family was quite worried, I know, but by now they all know better than to push him.

He looks down and says softly, ''I don't think I'll ever forget her, sis.''

''I'm so sorry, Heath. I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you.''

''Nothin' to be sorry about.'' Then softly, ''She was different, you know. I could talk to her. She understood. And didn't judge.''

''Well I do!'' she cries. ''How could she?''

He shakes his head. ''Don't hold it against her. If you had to choose between family and... someone new - what would you do?''

Right then Miz Victoria calls from downstairs, ''Audra!''

And Mr. Nick's yellin', ''Get down here, boy, we're ready for church!''

They startle and look at the door.

''My master's voice,'' he says, only half jokin'.

''Oh, Heath, is Nick still hard on you?''

''Nope, we're good. - I think.''

One day that boy's gonna rebel. And I don't rightly know if to cheer him on or advise for caution. Only time will tell.

They leave for church and when I done finish my chores, I go downstairs and find my buggy ready and waitin' for my own trip to church. 'Tis nice bein' waited 'pon when you're supposed to be the servant.

The next few nights there's secret meetin's in the barn where dancin' is practiced and I keep an eye out so's they won't be disturbed. I do love them all, but those two might jus' be my favourites.

**********

At dinner one evenin' Miz Victoria says, ''Heath, it just occurs to me that you've been here for over a year now and we haven't celebrated _your_ birthday yet. When is it?''

Miss Audra lets her fork fall on her plate and covers her mouth with her hand. ''Oh, no! How could we forget!''

Even Mr. Jarrod and Mr. Nick stop eatin' and look at Mr. Heath.

As usual when he's the center of attention he's uncomfortable with it and blushes faintly. ''I don't rightly know, ma'am,'' he says softly.

''What do you mean you don't know?'' says Mr. Nick.

''I know I was born in March, but I don't know the day. My mama, she lived alone in a tent, she had no way of knowin'... How would she keep up with the calendar?''

''But everyone knows what date it is!'' says Miss Audra.

''Audra!'' says Miz Victoria.

See, that's somethin' people like them don't understand. I don't know my birthday either. I s'pose t'would be in them papers were kept at the place back where I come from, but of course I couldn't take them when I took off. What would people doin' no paper stuff know about dates and calendars - 'specially when you're not s'posed to know how to read?

But Mr. Heath smiles at them and says, ''I've must've lived half my life without knowin' what day in the month it was. Couldn't tell you for sure what date we have today. Poor people live different. Makes no difference to them, if it's the first or the tenth. You live from Sunday to Sunday. Best day in the week.''

''Makes sense,'' grumbles Mr. Nick.

''Yes, of course,'' says Mr. Jarrod smoothly. ''I wouldn't care either, if I wouldn't have to watch for exact dates when to file documents for cases.''

''But,'' says Miss Audra, ''did you never have a birthday party?''

Poor child, she can't imagine someone's birthday goin' unacknowledged.

''Not like the ones you do,'' says Mr. Heath, ''but, yeah, later, when we lived with Aunt Rachel and Hannah, they usually did somethin' special on the first Sunday in March.''

He doesn't say what that special somethin' was, but everyone can imagine that it probably wasn't much, given how poor they was.

''This won't do,'' declares Miz Victoria. ''We'll pick a date. Either in March... or we could celebrate the day you came to us!''

Mr. Heath starts sayin', ''There's no need -'' but is outvoted at once by everyone else, with Mr. Nick and Mr. Jarrod votin' for their brother's arrival and the ladies goin' for the first Sunday in March.

''Well, then,'' Miz Victoria decides, ''let's celebrate both days! The first Sunday in March as your birthday, dear,'' she takes his hand, ''and the day of your arrival as the day our family became complete.''

They all agree heartily on that. Mr. Heath keeps his eyes on his plate and blushes some more. I serve the dessert.

**********

Miss Audra's party's a big success at first. Even Mr. Eugene's home from college for the occasion. They're all standin' 'round Miss Audra when she blows out the candles on her birthday cake, Mr. Heath a bit on the outside as usual, and then Mr. Nick jus' butchers the cake. T'was such a fine cake – strawberry – I done make it myself and he jus' clean butchers it! I been thinkin' chocolate at first, but you can buy chocolate the whole year 'round and the strawberries are practically out of season – these were the last few stragglers gathered from our patch and extra sweet they was! - and she loves them so. So, strawberries t'was and now look what he's done to it! Mr. Heath declares Mr. Nick should be a surgeon – ha! Lumberjack's more like it! The savage! Barbarian! - and Miz Victoria tells him to let me cut it up. I say! It goes downhill from then. You can't do that to a cake!

Miss Audra's jus' dancin' with the third or fourth of her beaux of the evenin' – lookin' splendid in her new gown – when the Mileses arrive. They're very good friends of the family and have been 'mongst the first to accept Mr. Heath when he done come to live with the family. They even done brung their son Evan with them. Now, little Evan was a peculiar child as I 'member. Always harrassin' little Miss Audra, pullin' on her pig tails, tellin' her gruesome stories, makin' her cry. He been away a good long time now, off to school, and nobody's been missin' him much. But Miss Audra's still glad to see him. Lovely girl don't hold a grudge 'gainst him.

Mr. Heath's cuttin' a fine figure in his new black tails and ruffled shirt - he's even wearin' Mr. Tom's dress boots which Miz Victoria done give him for his own! - and he's jus' dancin' the second dance with the youngest Miss Wirth when there's a commotion jus' outside in the garden. I have me a quick look 'round and Miss Audra's gone. She been dancin' with that Miles boy not a minute ago! Mr. Heath drops Miss Wirth like a hot potato and runs outside. Mr. Jarrod's on the other side of the floor, talkin' with Mr. Miles, but has kept a weather eye on his brother. So, when he sees him stormin' outside, leavin' poor Miss Wirth abandoned on the dance floor, he hurries after him, Mr. Miles hot on his heels. As they barrel through the dancers, everyone takes notice, and then Mr. Nick, too, charges after them like a bull. The music peters out. I follow slowly. So does everyone else.

They're all at the gazebo now and from what I can see from way back it looks like Mr. Heath done punch that Miles boy, because Evan's jus' scramblin' back to his feet. As Mr. Heath rarely punches people, unlike other family members I could name, it must be somethin' serious what's goin' on.

Mr. Heath says the Miles boy got out of line. Miss Audra's sobbin' in her mother's arms. And Mr. Miles tries to make a stink, sayin' that sometimes girls get what they're lookin' for. It's like old times, only worse. Miss Audra's not wearin' pig tails anymore.

Mr. Nick's declarin' the party over. He's dead serious now and I wouldn't be surprised if there was more punchin' to come. Mr. Heath's standin' there, massagin' his hand while Miz Victoria looks at him disapprovin' over Miss Audra's head. I'm 'fraid the boy's in for a scoldin'.

Everyone leaves while I and the helpers start clearin' up the mess. The ladies retreat upstairs.

''What was all that about, Heath?'' Mr. Jarrod asks him sternly when the brothers come in through them French windows. I mean, I know they been a bit weary 'bout him in social situations and such, but they prob'ly not been expectin' him to punch their guests.

''I heard a scream,'' he says, ''and when I went lookin' that Miles boy was forcin' himself on Audra in the gazebo.''

Mr. Jarrod's not quite convinced. ''Isn't that a bit strong? Did you have to knock him out? Couldn't you have found a more civilized approach?''

''I'm supposed to stay polite when someone attacks my sister?'' Mr. Heath asks bristlin'.

''She's our sister, too, you know,'' Mr. Nick throws in.

''Thanks, Nick, how could I forget. - I think I'm just not civilized enough for your approach, Jarrod'' says Mr. Heath, quietly furious, as he gets when he feels like fightin' them, but can't really, 'cause they're his elder brothers and he ows them respect and all.

Mr. Eugene's jus' starin' at them all wide-eyed and don't say a word.

Miz Victoria comes downstairs and says, ''Audra has gone to bed. As she tells it she feels responsible for leading Evan on.''

''Leadin' him on?'' Mr. Heath asks appalled.

''There you have it!'' Mr. Nick booms. ''Our little sister was feelin' adventurous and got a bit more than she bargained for. No harm done!''

''Didn't look that way to me,'' Mr. Heath says.

''Oh, come on now, boy, you can't tell me it never happened to you! Some little lady agreein' to a kiss and then makin' a fuss about it.''

Mr. Heath stares at his brother and says, ''No, Nick, I can honestly say that never happened to me. And it wasn't just a stolen kiss – she was screamin'.''

He turns 'round and leaves up them stairs, followed by Miz Victoria.

Mr. Nick rolls his eyes at Mr. Jarrod. ''Let's have a drink in the library,'' Mr. Jarrod suggests and Mr. Nick agrees that he's had enough punch for an evenin'. When he's the one that's always spikin' it! Everybody knows that. Mr. Eugene's followin' them slowly, deep in thought.

Well, the helpers and I clear up the glasses and platters and dishes and whatnot, and put the furniture back in place, and then we still have the washin' up to do before I send them on their way and go to bed.

**********

Breakfast the next mornin' is a right quiet affair. Miss Audra's stayin' in her room, and when Mr. Heath offers to bring her up a tray, Mr. Nick orders him quite sharply to stop dawdlin' and get on with his work. So's they leave and a while later Miz Victoria wants her buggy and is off, too.

When I bring Miss Audra her breakfast tray she's sittin' in her room with Mr. Eugene and they're talkin' 'bout last night.

''But you cannot seriously think Evan would have done something... inappropriate, sis!'' Mr. Eugene's sayin.

''Oh, Gene, I don't know. I feel so bad about it all. But I was really scared. And I was so glad when Heath pulled him off me!''

I put the tray on her desk and straighten out the dishes and the cutlery and the napkin... Takes me quite a while, but I always find that a nice presentation does a lot to raise an appetite in a body.

''Heath,'' Mr. Eugene says and shakes his head. ''Jarrod says he was overreacting. That he still lacks the finer social graces. Not his fault, of course.''

''I didn't mean to get him into trouble,'' Miss Audra says unhappy. ''And his social graces are just fine! I really don't know what would have happened if he hadn't come. Oh, it's all my fault!''

''Ah, come on now! Let's put an end to the drama. How about we go out riding, huh? I'd like to get out a bit before I have to leave for Berkeley tonight.''

''Eat your breakfast first, Miss Audra,'' I says, puttin' the final touches on my tray.

''Oh, thank you, Silas, I will,'' says she, brightenin' up a bit at the prospect of a nice gallop with her baby brother.

**********

But in the evenin' there's drama 'gain.

''Heath, my boy, you really must stop aggravating the neighbours!'' Mr. Jarrod says when he comes home. ''Wally Miles has pressed charges against you for trespassing!''

''Trespassing!'' Mr. Nick hollers.

It appears that some water hole or other's been poisoned with alcali. Mr. Nick thinks that's because the ground water's come up and struck a vein of that stuff, but Miz Victoria 'members that the Miles boy's been covered in it when she been at the Miles' place that mornin'. And when Mr. Heath tried to take some horses to another water hole, he found the way barred by barbed wire.

''You cannot simply cut the wires that other people put around their property!'' Mr. Jarrod advises him.

''But Nick said the path runs _between_ the properties,'' Mr. Heath protests. ''So he had no right to fence it off!''

''Quite right!'' Mr. Nick agrees. ''We've always used that path!''

''Be that as it may, that's no excuse to then go one step further and get into a fight with that boy. Wally's understandably aggravated that you punched his son – again!''

''Aggravated,'' Mr. Heath says, noddin', ''well, I'm aggravated when I have to take a bunch of thirsty ponies five miles 'round just so they can have a sip of water!''

They argue for some time and go to bed at odds with each other.

**********

In the afternoon of the next day I'm jus' dustin 'gain – you can't imagine the amount of dustin' I've to do in this here house! – when I hear Mr. Nick comin' in and holler for his mother. When I get in the foyer, he's half carryin' half draggin' Mr. Heath towards them stairs with an arm 'round his waist while Mr. Heath's cradlin' his right arm with his left and bleedin' all over the carpet. Pretty pale he is, too.

What a mess! What happened? I'm jus' glad he's still on his own two feet. As long as he's still standin' it can't be all that bad. Can it?

When Miz Victoria appears at the top of them stairs, they're tusslin' 'cause Mr. Nick's tryin' to carry Mr. Heath up them stairs and he's not havin' it. ''I've been shot in the arm, Nick. My legs are all right. I can walk,'' he says, fendin' him off with his good arm. ''No! Let me go!''

''Let your brother go, Nick!'' Miz Victoria, she says, comin' down and supportin' Mr. Heath on his other side. ''Aggravatin','' Mr. Heath mutters softly as they help him up them stairs.

I run into the kitchen for hot water and bandages. I always have hot water on the boil, 'cause you never know when it's needed 'round here.

When I come into Mr. Heath's room with my basin and bandages, they're tryin' to rid him of his clothes. That'll go over well!

He's fumblin' with his shirt buttons one-handed when Mr. Nick jus' rips it open and out of his pants. Takin' a step back, he nods like he's sayin', ''So, there!'' Mr. Heath looks shocked and is tryin' to cover himself up 'gain.

Then in comes Miss Audra and cries, ''Oh dear, Heath! What happened? Nick, have you sent for the doctor?''

Mr. Nick assures her he has and lunges at his brother 'gain, this time goin' for his pants.

Mr. Heath's not havin' it and retreats into the corner next to the window. ''Can a man have some privacy?'' he bellows.

Miz Victoria shoos out Miss Audra and then throws up her hands and says, ''Heath, I've seen it all, believe me.''

''Not my all, you haven't,'' he says belligerently. ''Ma'am.''

Finally Miz Victoria gives up and leaves the room. So, Mr. Nick and I coax Mr. Heath out of his corner and between us get him stripped down and into bed. We're all exhausted. Then the ladies are allowed back in and Miz Victoria sits down on the bed next to him and unwraps the bloody bandana that's been tied 'round his arm. His good hand's fisted tightly in his blanket so's no one can take it from him.

''It's just a flesh wound,'' he says, lookin' at it. ''Clean through. I've had worse.''

That I know for sure.

''I'll believe that when Doctor Merar confirms it, dear,'' says Miz Victoria and starts cleanin' up his bloody arm. ''Whatever happened?''

''Those bloody Mileses is what happened!'' roars Mr. Nick. ''Holdin' three of our cattle and when we tried to get them back, they started shootin' at us! That's what happened.''

''Nick, must you shout so? In a sick room, no less?'' Miz Victoria admonishes him.

''I'm not sick,'' says Mr. Heath to no one payin' attention.

''Evan told me this moning that they were going to put up barbed wire around all their fence lines,'' Miss Audra says softly.

''What were _you_ doin' there?'' Mr. Nick wants to know.

''I asked Evan not to press charges against Heath, if you must know,'' says she.

''Don't!'' Mr. Heath says sharply, tryin' to sit up. Mr. Nick pushes him down 'gain. ''Don't go there! Not on my account. Not at all!''

They all look at him strangely. ''That's Evan's bullet went through there,'' he says, pointin' at his arm.

''How can you know that?'' asks Mr. Nick, lookin' down on him. ''They were all shootin'.''

''Yes, but he was the only one aimin' high.''

By then Dr. Merar arrives and sends everyone out 'cept Miz Victoria.

Miss Audra and Mr. Nick retreat to the gun room where I find I've left off dustin'. Must go on now. Miss Audra sits on the settee nervously bitin' her lip, and all the while manglin' her handkerchief. Mr. Nick's pacin' and occasionally pattin' her shoulder. He's swipin' at his eyes. Some dust mayhaps. From my feather duster.

Jus' as he's pourin' himself a drink to calm his nerves Miz Victoria comes in.

''How is he?'' Miss Audra asks anxiously.

''He's fine,'' says Miz Victoria. ''Dr.Merar says he has to rest for a few days. There's some medicine we have to pick up in town.''

''I'll get it,'' says Miss Audra and takes the prescription out of her mother's hands. She fair runs out, so relieved she can do somethin' for her brother at last.

''What about his arm?'' asks Mr. Nick harshly.

''I'm afraid his arm will be out of action for a while.''

Mr. Nick tosses down his drink and says, ''Well, I still get the use of both of mine.'' And strides over to the gun cabinet. And rips out a rifle.

''Nick, for the love of heaven, how do you think that is going to help Heath?'' cries Miz Victoria, rushin' to his side.

''If he'd moved a couple of inches we'd be buryin' him,'' says Mr. Nick, breakin' open the gun.

They glower and rant at each other until Miz Victoria cries out, ''Violence never solved anything! If your father had understood that he would still be alive!''

''My father understood what he had to do! Mother, there are times when you have to fight no matter what it leads to!''

''Listen to me -''

''My father believed that,'' he bellows, thumpin' his chest, ''and I am his son!''

''You were his son, but he's dead, now you're mine and I'm asking you to honor my wishes! There will be no more blood shed, Nick, no more!'' They glare at each other.

Finally Mr. Nick caves. He puts the gun away, turns to his mother, laughs an embarrassed little laugh and wipes his eyes.

My, my. So that's how it is.

''T'was my fault,'' he says soberly. ''_I_ ignored Wally's warnin' and _he_ caught a bullet for it. He trusted me!''

''Nick,'' she says warmly, ''you're beginning to care about him, don't you?''

''More than I'm comfortable with, to tell the truth,'' he grumbles.

She places her hand on his arm and says, ''Finally! But that is as it should be. Don't fight it. He has worked so hard just to gain your respect.''

**********

I slip out unnoticed and trudge up them steps to Mr. Heath's bed room. The door's a tad ajar, so I enter quietly. He lies there, pale but otherwise all right, his arm in a tidy white bandage. His eyes are closed.

''How you doin', Mr. Heath?'' I ask softly in case he's sleepin'.

He opens weary eyes and cocks an eyebrow at me. ''Fine, Silas, don't you worry. Just a bit worn out from all the fuss.''

''Do you want anythin'? I can fetch you up a tray. Some broth maybe?''

''Broth!'' he says scandalized. ''Just let me sleep an hour or two and I'll be up for dinner.''

''You know best, Mr. Heath,'' I says chucklin'.

He sighs and closes his eyes 'gain. I slip outside and close the door. He be all right. He be jus' fine.

Mr. Nick's hoverin' inside the whole afternoon, occasionally goin' upstairs and doin' some hoverin' in front of his brother's bed room door.

''He's jus' sleepin', Mr. Nick,'' I can't help sayin' when I catch him doin' it the second time. He growls at me and opens the door a bit. Steppin' beside him, we both see Mr. Heath lyin' in his bed, sleepin' peacefully, so, after a while he quietly closes the door and looks at me.

''He be fine, Mr. Nick, jus' you wait. He be down for dinner, he said.''

**********

And he's as good as his word 'cause shortly before dinner time he comes wanderin' into the kitchen, still a bit paler than usual, but bathed, dressed in a new blue shirt and his arm in a sling.

''Where is everyone'?'' he says. ''And what's for dinner?''

I'm jus' pullin' plates out of the cabinet and stackin' them for settin' the table in the dinin' room.

''Beef stew,'' I says. Beef's best for buildin' up strength after some blood loss. ''Mr. Nick's in the library, Mr. Jarrod's not in yet and the missus's jus' gone out to look if Miss Audra's back from town.''

Sniffin' the air he says, ''Smells good,'' and gives me that quirky grin of his.

''You all right, Mr. Heath?'' I can't help askin'.

''Fine,'' he says. ''Do you want some help with -''

Right then we hear what sounds like a gun shot and he jumps and then flies out the door without a word. That sounded quite close. I run after him.

I come to a halt right behind him where he stands in the barn door and hear him sayin' faintly, ''Audra...?'' before he runs to where Miz Victoria's on her knees, cradlin' Miss Audra in her arms. That Miles boy lies right next to them, not movin'.

Oh, no! Not our sweet Miss Audra!

He sinks to his knees and says, ''Is she...''

''Unconscious,'' Miz Victoria says, lookin' up at him.

Thank the good Lord!

This moment Mr. Nick comes thunderin' in and calls out, ''What happened? Mother!'' Then he sees the his sister lyin' on the ground and staggers to a halt. Jostlin' Mr. Heath out of the way he bends down and scoops up Miss Audra, then marches back to the house with his sweet burden.

Miz Victoria runs after him and Mr. Heath follows more slowly.

I think we need the doctor. And the sherriff. And perhaps the undertaker. That Miles boy isn't movin'. Someone must tell the Mileses. Not me. And where's Mr. Jarrod when you need him? Oh Lord, what a mess! I pray Miss Audra be all right. What happened?

Meanwhile the hands done come out of the bunkhouse and Mr. McCall's here, too, so's I tell him what must be done and leave the rest to him.

**********

When I come back to the house, Mr. Jarrod jus' done arrive and they're all arguin' in the parlor.

''Wasn't me!'' Mr. Heath's jus' sayin'.

''Then who?'' says Mr. Nick, lookin' bewildered.

''Must've been your mother, there was no one else.''

''Mother!'' Mr. Jarrod says.

''Look, I don't rightly know what happened either, but from what it looks like to me that weasel must've hid in the barn and when Audra came back from town he jumped her. Silas said -'' He sees me standin' in the foyer and goes on, ''- tell him yourself!''

''Missus Barkley went outside a while ago to look for Miss Audra, and Mr. Heath and me were both in the kitchen when we heard the shot,'' says I.

Miz Victoria comes out of the library at that and says, ''Audra is resting now. Has someone sent for the sherriff?''

''Yes, Missus Barkley,'' I says.

''Mother, how is she? What happened?''

''She will be fine, Jarrod. I went into the barn looking for her and there was Evan _strangling_ her! He wouldn't let off and I... Oh, good heavens, how can I ever look Jenny and Wally in the eyes again? I shot their son!''

''How can _they_ look _you_ in the eye!'' Mr. Heath cries hotly. ''_They_ brought him here!''

''But he's dead!'' wails Miz Victoria.

''The deader the better,'' says Mr. Heath.

''That's quite enough, Heath!'' orders Mr. Jarrod and then wants to know, ''Has someone sent for the Mileses?''

''Yes, Mr. Jarrod. All taken care of.''

''Heath, you don't understand,'' says Miz Victoria, ''Wally and Jenny are not just neighbours, we've been friends for decades!''

''Such good neighbours are they,'' hollers Mr. Nick, ''such good friends, that they bring that rabid dog here! First he shoots Heath, and then he ambushes Audra, and -''

''Shoots Heath?'' interrupts Mr. Jarrod, noticin' for the first time that Mr. Heath has his arm in a sling. He looks him up and down and says, ''Someone care to enlighten me what happened?''

''It's nothin','' says Mr. Heath.

''Wasn't nothin'!'' Mr. Nick insists and fills his older brother in what happened that afternoon, followed by another rant 'bout how Evan Miles has always been a mad dog all his life.

''Nick!''

''He's not quite wrong, Mother,'' Mr. Jarrod objects. ''I've made some inquiries and, let's just say, the results speak for themselves.'' He sighs.

I flee into my kitchen. All that hollerin' and arguin'! Better make some coffee now. T'will be another long night. I need a sip of sherry.

**********

Later that night the sherriff arrives and the Mileses and it all gets sorted out. As I understand it that Miles boy's been an unsavory one all his life. That's why his father's been sendin' him away all the time. Can't say I don't agree with Mr. Heath and Mr. Nick. How can they bring their son here into decent society when they done know all along all the bad things he's done?

Jus' goes to show you how it goes sometimes. All the stuff some people been sayin' 'bout Mr. Heath when he first done come here! How he couldn't be trusted and how they had to protect their daughters from him. Some of the church ladies even warned Miz Victoria how she better never leave Miss Audra alone with him! I ask you! And all because he's been born on the wrong side of the blanket, so to say. When there isn't a more decent young man 'round in the valley. Well, that Evan Miles' parents have been married - and to each other no less - and look how _he_ turned out!

**********

A few nights later I wake up 'cause there's voices in the kitchen. Must be past midnight. I get up and yawn and tap softly to the kitchen door. Miss Audra's sittin' at the kitchen table in her robe, all pale and sad, and Mr. Heath, arm still in a sling, is standin' at the stove watchin' a pot, then takes it down, pours the contents into a mug, and hands it to her. He's warmed her some milk, it appears. Then he sits down across from her and waits.

''I couldn't sleep,'' says she.

''Uh-hu.''

''I keep thinking... Oh, Heath, was it all my fault?''

''Nope.'' He shakes his head. ''He was a bad one. But even if nothin' else had happened, what he did in the gazebo that night was still not right.''

''I wanted him to kiss me, at first,'' she says softly.

''So? You want him to kiss you and he does. And then you find you don't like the taste of his tooth powder or somethin' -'' she giggles ''- and he insists? How can that be right? Not your fault at all. None of it.

''Look, sis, there's somethin' I have to say to you and I don't rightly know how. I'm sure your mother wouldn't approve and she's prob'ly right – I mean, what do I know about raisin' young ladies? But I can't help thinkin' that young ladies should know a good deal more about the world than they do. And 'specially you, considerin' all the stupid things you do all the time!''

''I don't -'' she flares up, but he interrupts her, ''Yes, you do! Followin' that Lloyd Garner into his camp? Followin' me into town that first night?''

He breathes hard, and I know it goes 'gainst his very grain to go behind the family's back and do somethin' they wouldn't like. But he does.

''Anyway, I got you this.'' He puts somethin' shiny on the table in front of her. ''It's called a Deringer. It's small enough to fit in that little bag you always carry around with you.''

''My reticule,'' she says and stares at the tiny pistol he's presented her with.

''Yes, it should fit in your... reticule and you should carry it with you always. Loaded. And when you get into a situation like that with Evan again, use it! Promise me you'll use it!'' He grabs her hands and holds fast. ''Audra, what could've happened, it don't bear thinkin' about! I want you to carry this and to use it, if you must.''

She takes it up and turns it 'round in her hands, then breaks it open.

''I know you know how to handle a rifle, but you have to get used to this one. I'll show you. We'll practice. You don't need to worry about aim, 'cause it's for close up. You just take it and you put it right here -'' he grabs her hands 'gain and shoves the barrel of the tiny hand gun right into his own abdomen ''- and you pull the trigger. You hear me?''

''Oh, Heath,'' she says, close to tears.

''You can do it. I know you can. Promise me you will!''

''I can do it,'' she says. ''I will.'' I do believe her. So does he.

''Do you still have that pocket knife I gave you?'' he asks.

''Of course I do!''

''Where is it?''

''Why, it's on my vanity.''

''Audra, it's a pocket knife. Carry it in your pocket.''

He gets up and, lefthanded, takes his own. ''When you can't get your gun, perhaps you can get your knife. And if you do, a single cut can be enough, swift and deep. Either here,'' he puts the blade against the side of his neck, ''or here,'' a swipe across the inside of his right arm, ''or even here,'' another swift swipe across the inside of his thigh. ''Whereever you can get to,'' he adds, fierce and serious. ''Stab him in the eye, if you can. I guarantee you he won't be comin' after you no more.''

''And if I can't get to either?'' she asks softly.

He sits down 'gain. ''Use whatever you have at hand. A hat pin will do. Knittin' needles. Scissors. Don't go down without a fight. Use what you have to. Fight dirty. There's no rules in fightin' for survival.

''And there's somethin' else. But this is real hard.'' He buries his face in his hands and I can see the tips of his ears flushin' pink. Then he looks up, awful determined, like a man facin' the firin' squad, but resolute to go down without a flinch. ''You've grown up on a ranch. You know how the calves and foals come to be, don't you?''

''Of course I do,'' she huffs.

''All right then. Has your mother told you how it's the same for people?'' He's real uncomfortable now, but determined to see this through. I wonder where this is goin'.

''Heath!''

''I know I shouldn't be the one talkin' to you like that, but...''

She takes pity on him and says quietly, ''I know how babies are made.''

''Right. Good,'' he says, somewhat relieved. ''So, when you don't have anythin' sharp or pointy at hand, there's still lots you can do! Kick or knee the man who attacks you right into his... private parts, you understand? You kick him right between the legs, as hard as you can, and then you run! He won't be able to do what he's after. We'll practice that, too.''

They're both silent for a long time, lookin' down at the table top, studyin' the grain in the wood.

Then she looks up and asks. ''Why are you doing this? No one has ever talked to me like that.''

He draws a deep shudderin' breath and says, ''And perhaps I shouldn't have either. It's not my place. But I can't bear the thought... I'd rather you lost your innocence killin' some animal than... It would destroy you, Audra.''

''How -'' she starts, but he lays a gentle finger 'gainst her lips. ''No. Don't ask me how I know. Just trust me that I do.''

They look at each other a long time.

''Thank you,'' she says soberly. He jus' nods.

I tiptoe back to my bed and try to sleep, but I'm jus' starin' into the dark tryin' to make sense of what I done hear. No sleep will come.

**********

Secret meetin's in the barn 'gain. I'm keepin' watch. The second night he comes home limpin'. She's fussin' over him.

''Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry,'' she says as they're enterin' through the back door. He manly insists there's no need to be as she helps him up them stairs.

But the next evenin' I catch him as he's rummagin' through the kitchen cabinets.

''Can I help you, Mr. Heath?'' I ask.

He's a bit wild-eyed. ''Silas, I need somethin', anythin', a pot lid, a pan, anythin' will do!''

''Oh,'' says I, ''I've got jus' the thing for you!''

And after a bit of rummagin' myself I find him the burnt copper pan Miss Audra's ruined with her crem-broo-lay.

''This'll do great!'' he says and flashes me a smile, a real one, teeth and all, before he limps back to the barn.

Why, our Miss Audra must be the most dangerous well-bred young lady this side of the divide!


End file.
